1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection cover and a portable apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic technology develops, portable apparatuses employing a touch screen such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc. have emerged. A user may thus realize a desired function by touching the screen of the portable apparatus and manipulating icons and other images represented on the touch screen.
Generally, for a portable apparatus having a touch screen a protection cover is used on the portable apparatus to protect the body and the screen from damage and to keep it clean.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional protection cover includes a rear cover 3 mounted on a rear case of a portable apparatus 1, and a front cover 2 covering the screen of the portable apparatus 1 which may be joined together or may simply be affixed to the portable apparatus.
However, in the conventional protection cover, since the rear cover 3 is mounted on the rear case (for example, a battery cover) of the portable apparatus 1, a total volume and dimension of the portable apparatus may increase after the protection cover is closed.
Also, the front cover 2 of this kind of protection cover, covering the screen of the portable apparatus 1 does not have a cleaning ability.